Broken
by Black cat-san
Summary: Tsuna's heart get's broken due to HIM cheating on him 5 times! May or may not be continued just tell me and what you think if so there will be guardians x tsuna and reborn x tsuna
1. Chapter 1

Neko: This was posted again to make things more readable by the way and now… on with the story!

* * *

Tsuna's P.O.V

"Tsuna, wait!" A voice shouted out as I ran away from him.

Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm fourteen years old and a soon-to-be Mafia boss and the dude over there is my ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me five times so now I'm currently running away from him and I hope my guardians and Reborn don't see me in this state.

* * *

Flashback

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you go out with me?" He asked me. His name is Mochida Kensuke and I was afraid of him so I said yes. After several dates, I found myself falling in love with him and for the first time. I felt like I was important, but I guess everything has to end, even happiness.

I was walking around the park, humming and skipping and I felt nothing could ruin this day but I was very wrong; I saw him with another boy kissing at a bench and I heard him say "I love you" to the other. I didn't know what happened next because I found myself running away from the scene and the next day I couldn't find the heart to break up with him so I thought that I could give him another chance and I did but I shouldn't have because he did it again.

I was out buying groceries with my mom and I saw him pinning another boy to a wall in an alleyway and I stared at them heartbroken; that my first love was again toying with me. I guess my mom saw him and the other because I found myself being dragged inside the grocery by her while hugging and saying comforting words to me. I once again gave him another chance even though something told me to just break it off, but how could I? I love him, but does he truly love me?

After a month, a baby suddenly arrived, saying he was going to tutor me. I laughed at him and he kicked me! A baby kicked me! I never knew I was that dame to even let a baby pick on me, but after that, he dragged me up the stairs and into my room and I found myself listening to the things he told me like being a Mafia boss of the strongest Mafia Famiglia, and truth be told, I took it in seriously, but of course I protested : "Hey, I am Dame-Tsuna!" But after some training and studying, I found myself improving and having friends that are my guardians, but friends no less.

I was on a date with Mochida when suddenly, a boy came and punched me in the face and began talking to me in an angered tone of voice. Mochida was at the side-lines, shocked to the core as he saw the boy punching and talking to me angrily. I did nothing but listen to him saying that he was Mochida's boyfriend and who he thinks I was. I bit back a rude reply as he kept on glaring at me, then suddenly I was being dragged away by Hibari-san and Yamamoto. I asked them what they were doing there and Hibari-san just answered bluntly that they were spying on me. The next day, Mochida kept on stalking me and asking for forgiveness and at the end of the day I got so guilty and annoyed that I did much to my friends/guardians protests.

A lot happened after the Millefiore and Shimon (Simon?) incidents but in the end I still managed to keep my Famiglia safe. I grew strong not because it was for myself but for my loved ones.

I was taking Reborn, Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta to the amusement park when suddenly my Hyper Intuition acted up. I didn't want to know why but when I looked at the tunnel of love ride, I saw him and the same boy who punched me there, waiting in line for their turn. I didn't know I was crying until I saw the other four look at me in worry. I didn't want them to worry about such a silly thing so I put up the best smile I had. The kids believed it but Reborn didn't so I knew that he knew about me and Mochida. When we got back home, I found him demanding that I break up with Mochida; I just answered that I'll give him one more chance. He looked like he was going to protest but he just sighed and went to mom.

Two months after the amusement park incident, I found myself always surrounded by my guardians, though I hate calling them that because they're my best friends, and they keep on glaring at Mochida. I know why and I guess I was touched because when I asked them why, they answered that they didn't want me to get hurt but Hibari-san's and Mukuro's answers were quite different since Hibari-san said that "an omnivore shouldn't be mistreated" and Mukuro said:"Kufufufu, I will not have a body that has its heart broken." I thanked them all, even Mukuro, even though his reason was a bit weird, AND hugged them when onii-san (Ryohei) suddenly shouted "Extreme group hug!" and glomped us all, making us fall to the floor. I and Yamamoto just laughed while Hibari-san, Mukuro, Gokudera-kun and onii-san ended up fighting.

I was headed to Mochida's house when I heard a scream and I suddenly ran inside the house quietly. I saw Mochida pinning the boy, who I now remembered as Alster, and doing unimaginable things to him. I managed to hear what Mochida said, and it broke my heart: "Tsuna? No need to worry, he's only a play thing" and continued on with what he was doing. I did the most courageous thing I'd ever done in my dame life. I interrupted them.

"Tsu-Tsuna, what are you doing here?" Mochida stuttered out.

"Oh, nothing. I just dropped by to say good bye because I'm breaking up with you." I said as I left the house not letting them see me cry.

End of flashback….

* * *

So right now I find myself sitting on the ground near a lake and when I deemed it safe, I felt the tears that I held back earlier finally slide down my face. I lost track of time but I knew it was getting late and the more time I spend here, the more of a chance that my guardians are looking for me, so I stood up, wiped my tears away, breathed and turned around, only to collide with a strong chest but before I could even react I felt the owner of the chest hug me as if trying to comfort me.

* * *

Normal P.O.V (By the way this is taking place during the Arcobaleno arc…)

"Who…who are you?" Tsuna squeaked out.

"Baka! Let's go back home." The man said.

"I don't even know who you are!" Tsuna said as he tried to get out of the pair of arms hugging him. Key word: tried.

"Are you sure about that, Dame-Tsuna?" The man asked as he let go of Tsuna and as he let go of him, the man smirked as the boy's emotion changed from anger to confusion then finally to realization.

"You! You're the man who helped me during the fight with my dad!" Tsuna shouted out.

"Yes, that's right and why are you here?" The man asked, sighing.

"It's….. It's none of your business…" Tsuna muttered out.

"Let's get you home. I bet your' friends are already out there searching for you." The man said.

"I can get to my house alone, thank you very much." Tsuna said as he started walking away. "But I guess… you can come along."

"Don't worry, even if you didn't approve of me going with you I still would have." He said patting the others' head as he passed by the him.

"Hey!" Tsuna shouted out as he was brought out of his stupor and ran up to the side of the man. He didn't know why but he felt safe around the man...

-Owari-

* * *

Neko: Um… please do tell me if I should continue this and thanks Blizz-san for making this story more understandable and less of an eye sore!

Reborn: It may as well be called rewritten.

Tsuna: Thanks for those who reviewed and I hope this makes things more understandable.

Neko: Even though nothing changed except for the spacing… Bye!

Reborn and Tsuna: Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

The walk towards Tsuna's house was silent. Both were content with it so neither of the two decided to break it when suddenly a bush they passed by suddenly rustled making Tsuna jump and cling to the other man.

"Dame-Tsuna, relax, you idiot." The man said (I still keep calling him that even if it's obvious who he is)

"HIE! I'm sorry, I thought it was something more….terrifying not a rabbit!" Tsuna shouted out, embarrassed.

"You know if you were an animal, you'd definitely be a rabbit." The man remarked.

"Why am I rabbit?" Tsuna asked.

"Because, Dame-Tsuna, they're cute and defenseless which remind me of you." He answered, smirking.

"Cu-CUTE?!" Tsuna shouted out making the man annoyed.

"You're destroying my hearing, Baka-Tsuna." The man said as he hit Tsuna on the head.

"Itte!" Tsuna whimpered out as he rubbed the now forming bump on his head when suddenly something hit him…. not literally "Ah! I forgot your name!" He stated.

"You forgot your' savior's name? That's pretty low of you." The man said, sighing.

"I….. It's just that things have been happening…." Tsuna answered. The two stared at each other until Tsuna broke off the contact making the man sigh

"It's Chaos. You better remember it or else." The man, now known as Chaos said as he took out a gun.

"HIE! I-I get it so get that thing away from me!" Tsuna squeaked out which Chaos eventually did.

The trip to Tsuna's house was filled with laughter and flirting although it seems the two didn't notice that they were…. And once they arrived at Tsuna's house, he was about to say thanks but Chaos was nowhere to be seen.

"What the heck….." He said as he made a WTH look but sighed as he went inside his house but got interrupted by a seething Hibari.

"Ah…Hibari-san, nice day were having, ne?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping as he saw Hibari taking out his pair of tonfa and then...

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" was answered.

"HIE! Hibari-san, I'm SORRY!" Tsuna shouted out as he _tried_ to dodge the oncoming attacks. The one-sided fight ended after a few minutes and of course Tsuna

received minor injuries due to Hibari's attacks.

"Hibari-san, did you have to attack me?" Tsuna asked in a whining tone.

"Hn" Hibari answered as he left the bruised boy.

"Ah, Hibari-san should learn how to be gentler…" Tsuna muttered, sighing as he limped his way to his house.

Tsuna muttered an "I'm home" as he _tried _to sneak up into his room but since he is Dame-Tsuna he failed…badly as he tripped on air.

"Ugh….So much for sneaking in." He murmured as he tried to stand up which he did but cursed as he felt the pain of the sprain he received earlier.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?" A squeaky voice asked.

"Re-reborn, I-I'm no-not doing anything wrong!" Tsuna squeaked out, a squeak that can rival even Reborn's voice in his arcobaleno form.

"It seems it was Hibari who found you first." Reborn stated.

"Yeah…. I um… need to go upstairs now." Tsuna muttered as he continued to limp his way to his room.

"I'm going out so you better remember to do your homework." Reborn said and then disappeared.

"Everyone seems to keep on leaving me today… although his was a little bit harsher.." Tsuna had said and continued his way up to his room where he was met with….flowers.

'Why would there be flowers here?' Tsuna thought and then he noticed it…. Most of his guardians were inside the room….sleeping.

'These guys…." Tsuna thought with a smile and went to see the notes on his table.

_Don't worry, Tsuna, there's always hope. –Yamamoto-_

_Juudaime, he didn't deserve your love anyway! –Your' right hand man-_

_SAWADA, DON'T GIVE UP TO THE EXTREME! –Ryohei-_

_Kufufu… I'm better than him and I'm free by the way –Kufufu-_

_Herbivore… -…-_

_Bossu… We're here for you –Chrome-_

_Nyahaha, Dame-Tsuna, Lambo-sama wants candy! –Lambo-_

Tsuna smiled at the messaged and looked at the remaining guardian…. Chrome, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and surprisingly an also sleeping Lambo

'Should I wake them up?' Tsuna had pondered for a while but decided not to but instead looked at the work they had done. There had been cut outs saying 'cheer up' and other comforting words.

'They didn't have to…' was all he thought but his emotions were of touched and happy at the same time.

"I'll leave them be, then." Tsuna muttered and then left but he had hit the chair making him fall but found himself in the arms of….

* * *

-Owari-

Neko: I wonder who could be the mystery man…..

Reborn: I bet on *hand covers mouth*

Tsuna: Reborn, Don't! You're almost always right.

Reborn: Almost always….

Neko: Tsuna….. See you in heaven! Anyway, please review!

Reborn: I'll deal with you later.

Tsuna: HHHIIIEE!

Reborn: Ciao


End file.
